


another sad saturday waiting for you

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, College!AU although it doesnt acc matter, M/M, This is not a happy ending lads, Unrequited Love, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Remus Duke went through boys faster than people used tissues. And the flavour of the month was Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	another sad saturday waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> song is Sad Saturday by JOBA

_see, he knows that I love him but I don't think he'll stay_

Logan couldn't believe it. He really, _really_ couldn't. Remus Duke went through boys faster than people used tissues. And the flavour of the month was Logan. _He_ was boy number whatever. An occasion to celebrate - only because that would be one less month where Logan had to see Remus with somebody else. One less month of pitying gazes from Virgil. One less month of dreaming about things that could never come true. It was like a free one month trial that Logan got, knowing that he couldn't afford the membership. Except in this case, he couldn't keep scamming for another free trial. He was getting one month with Remus (maybe less, maybe more, but roughly a month) and he was a lot more okay with it then he thought he would be. He always told himself that he wouldn't do it, that he wouldn't agree to torturing himself - but he did. How could he not? How could he look into those pale green eyes, gazing into his own and see everything he ever wanted - and then refuse? Wasn't something better than nothing?

He knew this would come and bite him in the ass later, but for now, he didn't care. How could he care when Remus' hand was on his arm, burning through his sleeves? How could he care when Remus was touching his back, his neck, his cheek? How could he care when Remus was kissing the daylights out of him, when he was seeing stars? How could he care when Remus was leaving notes for him _everywhere_ , dopey hearts drawn everywhere? How could he care when Remus was cartwheeling outside his lecture hall and throwing paper planes at him, grinning at him brighter than the sun?

_he knows that I need him, but my love's lost its weight_

Logan could see it, the way Remus' eyes were always trailing here and there, the way they darted around the room. He was getting bored, getting tired of Logan. There were no notes, no flowers, no messages, no pictures. Logan had heard of people falling out of love, had seen the way things died off. One month was just ridiculous. Why did he agree to this, agree to five minutes in heaven to spend the rest in hell? He was nothing but a placeholder. And he knew it, he knew it from the very beginning. He couldn't even pretend that Remus actually liked him. He knew he didn't.

But he did. He liked Remus, a lot. He liked the way he made fun of all their professors, the questions he asked, the way his moustache twitched when he was trying not laugh. He liked the way Remus always managed to make Roman gawk and sputter. He liked the way Remus always had paint on his clothes, not an artistic choice, but just a trademark. The way the sides of palms were always covered in ink. The way he pushed Logan's glasses up his nose. Or how he put on Logan's glasses just to push them up with his middle finger and flip people off. The way he only ever carried green pens to write with and red pens to draw with. The way he made a mess of everything he touched. 

But Remus didn't want him.

_spend my days longing for something real_

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
